


who are you

by privebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consent, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, idk baekhyun has a cry kink kind of, sexy sex, theres actually a lot of asking for consent, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privebaek/pseuds/privebaek
Summary: baekhyun had found out his name a few hours prior. wet lips pressing it into his ear on the dance floor. baekhyun took it in, tasted it. minseok. and decided he liked it, wanted to repeat it over and over, and then over again some more.





	who are you

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this at 5am when i was overwhelmed with how beautiful minseok was so please don’t judge it too harshly :( it’s just for fun, and it’s sort of maybe my first time writing proper ~sexy time~, so enjoy!! ^_~

baekhyun frowned, checking the time; 7pm, saturday. and here he was, sitting in his apartment. maybe his life was a bore after all, maybe chanyeol was right, maybe he was turning into an old man.

 

 

panic set in, no, he wasn’t old— was he? twenty six, that’s not old, that’s like the middle or something. right. yeah, he was in the middle. anything but old.

 

 

“i really think you could use a drink.” chanyeol said, and baekhyun agreed.

 

 

a drink would be nice. maybe ten.

 

 

bars really weren’t baekhyun’s thing, really definitely not his thing, one hundred and ten percent not his thing. loud music was great, that’s not what bothered him. he liked that, loved it even. it was the bodies, the sweaty, sticky bodies pushed up against him and his expensive clothes. so yeah, you could say it wasn’t his thing.

 

 

“you need to relax, man, fucking chill out.” chanyeol shouted into his ear. “you’re always so fucking uptight, have fun! let loose, like this look! woo—“

 

 

have fun. baekhyun pouted, he could have fun. fun was baekhyun, baekhyun was fun. easy. he nodded, yeah, he could definitely have fun; easy-fucking-peasy.

 

“uh, six shots of your strongest drink?” see? he was bad. he was baekhyun and he was bad. six fucking shots please.

 

 

“how many?” the bartender asked.

 

 

baekhyun whined, why was this music so loud?

 

 

“six!” baekhyun received a quick nod and then the man was gone.

 

 

turning around he realized chanyeol was missing, sheer panic covered him.

 

 

“chanyeol?” he looked around, freaking out.

 

 

“six shots of chartreuse, here you go.”

 

 

“oh my god.”

 

 

the bartenders eyebrows were raised as he extended the card machine, “what’s up?”

 

 

baekhyun blinked. two times, three times. he typed in his pin code, taking one more look around before dropping to the stool beside him. great.

 

 

“my friend just disappeared.” this was humiliating, the bartender was probably more than likely, definitely laughing at him.

 

 

“more drink for you then!”

 

 

baekhyun nodded, almost gagging at the smell of the six shots laid out in front of him.

 

 

“or you could share with him?” he looked up at the bartenders words. him. who was him?

 

 

a man presented himself to the right of baekhyun. “is this seat taken?”

 

 

“that. no. it’s not.”

 

 

the man. the new and pretty, so so pretty, man nodded.

 

 

“and those, they’re all yours?” the man pointed towards baekhyun’s drinks. he groaned. the drinks.

 

 

“no they’re uh, they. yeah. they’re mine, yeah.” any moment the ground would open up and swallow baekhyun. he was sure of it. he waited for it. he prayed for it.

 

 

the stranger had his eyebrow quirked. a small smile itching his face. so baekhyun took initiative and passed him a glass and took one for himself.

 

 

“cheers?” he was asking, lifting the glass up to his lips.

 

 

“cheers.”

 

 

it was 4am when baekhyun and minseok fell through the door. baekhyun had found out his name a few hours prior. wet lips pressing it into his ear on the dance floor. baekhyun took it in, tasted it. minseok. and decided he liked it, wanted to repeat it over and over, and then over again some more.

 

 

“do you want to come back to mine?” baekhyun had asked, eyelashes batting so prettily. and minseok had nodded so eagerly that baekhyun’s cock had jumped just as eagerly in his jeans.

 

 

minseok. baekhyun decided was the prettiest boy ever. the prettiest. without a doubt, the most beautiful man he had ever came across. someone from a movie, from a supernatural, fantasy movie. he was a pixie. a fairy. a god. something so magical, so mystical, so so just minseok. baekhyun couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. not off the sparkly yellow blush that was painted onto his cheeks, not off his wet lips, that parted so prettily when baekhyun kissed his cheeks. not off anything. baekhyun was hooked.

 

 

“these,” baekhyun panted. almost tripping over some shoes on the floor before falling onto his bed. “these. take them off. off, off now please. please—minseok, min. take your pants off, i—“

 

 

minseok was laughing. unbuttoning his pants. practically falling out of them. he was eager, baekhyun grinned, noted. crawling onto the bed, crawling towards baekhyun. he was laughing and he was so pretty, so beautiful. baekhyun wanted to keep him, put him in his pocket and keep him forever but first—first he was going to suck his dick.

 

 

“fuck. fuck, fuck, you’re so hot. minseok you’re so fucking gorgeous,” baekhyun was breathing fast, hot, heavy. and fast. he pushed minseok down, spreading his legs, crawling between them. “look at you. i can’t fucking believe this. i can’t believe you’re in my bed. what the fuck.”

 

 

minseok was blushing. and baekhyun‘s heart was full at the sight. good. minseok was a god and baekhyun was going to tell him repeatedly.

 

 

“baek, baekhyun. please, just. me. in your mouth please. need it.” he was whispering. not fully there. almost not comprehending what was happening in front of him.

 

 

“you want me to suck your cock?” baekhyun asked, he was looking up at minseok down. tongue peeking out just a little bit and minseok was fucking leaking.

 

 

he squirmed, nodding. baekhyun nipped at his thigh.

 

 

“you want it? tell me you want it. tell me you want your cock in my mouth, tell me.”

 

 

minseok choked, tears forming in his eyes.“i want it. fuck. fuck, fuck. please, i want it.”

 

 

baekhyun took him into his mouth. his tongue hot and flat against him. he moaned. minseok was big, big, so good. so fucking good. baekhyun moaned around him. he licked. sucked, and kissed minseok so good.

 

 

“fuck, fuck. oh my god—baekhyun. baekhyun.”

 

 

he was writhing. shaking underneath him. baekhyun pulled back. minseok’s cock falling hard against his tummy. baekhyun crawled up to his face, taking him in. drinking him. drowning in him.

 

 

“why are you so beautiful.”

 

 

minseok blinked before him. kissed him quickly. one light peck. too quick to even be considered a kiss.

 

 

“gonna fuck you so good.” baekhyun said. rolling over on his side to open the top drawer beside his bed. “you want that? you want me to fuck you?”

 

 

minseok was nodding. fuck. so obedient. so good. so, so good. so fucking good for baekhyun and he doesn’t even know him.

 

 

“turn over. can you turn over for me, baby? ass up for me?” baekhyun asked, rubbing soothing motions onto minseok’s thighs. pulling him in. taking care of him. “can you do that, minseok? will you be good for me?”

 

 

minseok was nodding. all he did was nod. nod, say baekhyun’s name and look pretty. he was so good. baekhyun was smiling, filled to the brim with emotions.

 

 

when he went out tonight he didn’t expect to be coming home with a god. a minseok. a man who would be face down, ass up in his bed, cock leaking all over his sheets. was he complaining? no. definitely not. never. minseok was the perfect man. the only man baekhyun wanted in his bed.

 

 

a soft kiss was left onto minseok‘s ass. a reassurance before his cheeks were spread by baekhyun’s hands. and cold air blown onto his hole. his pretty pink, pretty hole. minseok cried out, muffled by baekhyun’s sheets. fuck. baekhyun was so fucking in love with this man and it had only been a few hours.

 

 

baekhyun kissed at his hole. fucking his tongue into him. mouthing at him. relishing in the strangled cries minseok kept leaving out. tumbling from his trembling lips. the lube baekhyun had grabbed from his drawers was poured over his fingers. fingers that teased minseok’s pretty little hole. teased it wide open. he took baekhyun’s fingers so good. so good.

 

 

they stayed like that for a bit. baekhyun fucking his fingers into minseok repeatedly. not letting up, even when minseok would shake and cry louder. it’s not like he had roommates that would hear them. he didn’t care. wanted minseok to cry, wanted the sheets to be stained with his tears. his tears and his come. so he kept going, relentlessly.

 

 

“gonna fuck you now. is that okay? you want that? can i fuck you, min?”

 

 

minseok pushed back onto baekhyun’s fingers. yes. and he was rolling the condom on, hand coming around to wrap around minseok, tugging on him slowly. drinking in his cries, his pleads. and small, slow, soft, wet kisses being trailed along his spine. a reassurance, i’m here. i’m taking care of you. minseok, minseok, minseok.

 

 

he pushed in, slowly, kissing up and down minseok’s back. wanting him to feel good. he had to feel good. he was so good. so fucking great, taking baekhyun so well, squeezing around him. moaning. panting, the whole fucking deal. a mess on his sheets. a beautiful untouched mess in front of baekhyun. gorgeous, minseok was so so gorgeous, so beautiful. almost enchanting. fuck. and baekhyun was trapped, so trapped.

 

 

fucking minseok was a different experience. a movie like experience. something that almost never comes to life.it had him gripping at the mans hips. leaving marks, hopefully. baekhyun wanted minseok to remember. needed him to remember. kept fucking into him, harder and harder, had minseok’s head hitting off the headboard. making sure the memory of baekhyun’s cock was engraved into him.

 

 

baekhyun turned him over, his cock falling out of him. the sight before him was unnatural when he fucked back into minseok, holding one of his legs up in the air. sweat clung to his forehead. heat pooling in his tummy, he was close. so close. so fucking close and minseok was there, laying before him looking some sort of supernatural being. glowing eyes. pretty, bright shining skin. looking up at baekhyun. panting. dry tears staining his face.

 

 

“t-touch, touch me please can you. please touch me, baekhyun. please.”

 

 

baekhyun smiled. looking at minseok’s abandoned cock laying hard on his tummy.

 

 

“you can’t come like this?” he asked, fucking into him. harder. “without me, without me touching you? can’t do that? can’t do it for me?”

 

 

minseok looked up at him. pleading. no. don’t make me do that. touch me. pleading with baekhyun. baekhyun smiled, kept fucking into him, squeezing his leg, holding it up in place. stretching him. wider, wider. minseok was crying. hot and pretty. cock red and left alone, baekhyun felt like he was in fucking heaven. who was this boy. who the fuck was minseok.

 

 

“fuck. minseok—fuck, fuck. i’m going to come, want me to come? want. min—“ minseok was nodding, mouth parted. pretty mouth popped open as baekhyun kept fucking into him. his eyes were wide.

 

 

“wait. wait, baekhyun. wait, i’m gonna, i’m gonna come—no, i.”

 

 

baekhyun almost stopped. almost stopped fucking into him. almost dropped dead at the sight before him. minseok’s strangled cries coming out as he came in hot spurts up along his tummy, catching onto his lips. into his pretty mouth. fuck. baekhyun was choking, hips stuttering as he came from the sight of minseok.

 

 

they both paused, tired and done. baekhyun fell to the side as he pulled out of minseok. laying beside the man for a few minutes, they took in the silence. did that just happen?

 

 

minseok turned to baekhyun, “hey.”

 

 

baekhyun turned to minseok, “hey you.”

 

 

minseok was so pretty. how could someone be so pretty. baekhyun looked at him more intently now, horniness over with. and he was still, so so pretty.

 

 

“you’re cute.” baekhyun said. he was beaming. buzzing off of the sex high.

 

 

“stop. stop.” minseok groaned. he was embarrassed. embarrassed at compliments but not at baekhyun fucking into him. “you just fucked me, don’t call me cute. please.”

 

 

baekhyun grinned. kissing minseok‘s forehead. sweaty. he smiled again, sweaty but okay because it’s minseok.

 

 

“are you staying the night?”

 

 

“do you want me to?” minseok asked. a little insecure. baekhyun wanted to scream. yes. yes yes yes yes. stay. stay forever. never leave.

 

 

“maybe. yeah. yes please.”

 

 

minseok was giggling. how is he so cute. so cute. so, so cute. baekhyun kept wondering, how. how.

 

 

“okay then. i’ll stay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you finished i just want to say thank you and congrats because that was a holy mess and the editing was poor and i couldnt italicize the words i wanted to because the phone website was acting up pls forgive me :( 
> 
> my twitter is: ringabaek if you want to follow me too
> 
> hehe thank u ^_~
> 
> (also if you CAN pls leave a comment and tell me how i’ve done it would mean a lot!!!)


End file.
